Plant Family (PvZ2)
Plant Families is a feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants are divided into families which are mostly there to indicate which plant is influenced by which Power Mint. A colored circle with the appropriate family icon can be seen in the upper-left corner of seed packets. Families Each family is named after the Power Mint with which it is associated. There are currently 10 families in the game, (9 families released and 1 family in the Almanac for showcase) and more to be added in future updates. The following down below is a list of Power mints that have been officially released and yet to come. These are the families released Fila-mint The Fila-mint family is mainly composed of electric plants, as well as Magnifying Grass: *Citron *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass Pepper-mint The Pepper-mint family plants is mainly composed of fire-based plants, as well as Ghost Pepper: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Snapdragon *Torchwood Winter-mint The Winter-mint family is entirely composed of ice-based plants: *Cold Snapdragon *Iceberg Lettuce *Missile Toe *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Reinforce-mint The Reinforce-mint family is entirely composed of defensive plants: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Wall-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut Bombard-mint The Bombard-mint family is entirely composed of explosive plants: *Bombegranate *Cherry Bomb *Escape Root *Explode-O-Nut *Grapeshot *Potato Mine *Primal Potato Mine *Strawburst Enchant-mint The Enchant-mint family is entirely composed of plants that utilize magic in some capacity: *Caulipower *Hypno-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Shrinking Violet *Witch Hazel Contain-mint The Contain-mint family is mainly composed of plants that slow zombies down, as well as Grave Buster and Magnet-shroom: *Blover *Grave Buster *Hurrikale *Magnet-shroom *Sap-fling *Spring Bean *Stallia *Stunion Arma-mint The Arma-mint family is entirely composed of lobbed-shot and cannon plants: *A.K.E.E. *Apple Mortar *Banana Launcher *Cabbage-pult *Coconut Cannon *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Sling Pea Spear-mint The Spear-mint family is entirely composed of plants with spikes or piercing attacks: *Bloomerang *Cactus *Homing Thistle *Laser Bean *Spikerock *Spikeweed Appease-mint The Appease-mint family is entirely composed of peashooter plants and plants that shoot projectiles straight: *Dandelion *Pea Pod *Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Red Stinger *Repeater *Rotobaga *Starfruit *Split Pea *Threepeater Strategies Whenever you plant a Power mint on the board, it'll do some damage or affect the zombies in some form, then boost the plants on the lawn that are members of the appropriate family. Boosting plants will increase their damage, toughness, sun-producing, and/or unique abilities. With Buffz & Bruisez on, you can use Power mints to boost the family that is currently having a Strong buff. Avoid using Power mints when their families are ineffective, since not even a Power Mint will make the plant do any damage to the zombies at all. Trivia *There are some plants that could fit into other families, but are in other families based on how they are played: **Despite being a fire plant, Wasabi Whip is not in the Pepper-mint family. **Despite all being pea plants, Snow Pea, Pea-nut, Fire Peashooter, Electric Peashooter, Shadow Peashooter, Sling Pea and Goo Peashooter are not in the Appease-mint family. **Despite all being electrical plants, Magnet-shroom, Laser Bean and Infi-Nut are not in the Fila-mint family. **Despite both being explosive plants, Coconut Cannon and Dandelion are not in the Bombard-mint family. **Despite all not being pea plants, Red Stinger, Starfruit, Dandelion and Rotobaga are in the Appease-mint family since they fire single target projectiles. **Despite Hurrikale blows icy winds to slow down zombies, he is not in the Winter-mint Family. **Despite all being stalling plants, Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, Garlic, Primal Peashooter and Apple Mortar are not in the Contain-mint family. **Despite all being lobbed-shot plants, Blooming Heart, Dusk Lobber, Winter Melon, Spore-Shroom, and Sap-fling are not in the Arma-mint family due to their various other properties. **Despite having an attack that pierces multiple zombies, Fume-shroom is not in the Spear-mint family. **Power Lily, Tile Turnip, Gold Bloom, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, Lily Pad, and Imitater are the only plants to not have their own plant families. ***On Imitater's case, he takes the mint family of the plant he imitates. See also *Plants *Plant Family, as in the Chinese version *Power mints *Battlez Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics